


Exandria is VAST

by stardustinoureyes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), VAST (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crossover, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinoureyes/pseuds/stardustinoureyes
Summary: Basically Critical Role if Critical Role happened on VAST...The Exandrian United Forces occupy a small galaxy in a far corner of the universe. There, an unusual crew on a Keeperion class vessel known as Greyskull function (slightly) outside the law to solve problems and hopefully save the day. The universe may be great, but their stupidity is... VAST.





	Exandria is VAST

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my brain slipped...

The Greyskull Keeperion of the Exandrian United Forces was a vessel that didn't quite function like others of it's type. Some would argue that it was the unconventional rank officers on the crew. Unlike most ships, they didn’t all come from the same species, or event the same planet. Of course, this wasn’t entirely unusual with freelance ships.

What was unusual is that this ship, and this crew, had become incorporated into the existing military. Sort of. Their core crew, a team of eight individuals who called themselves Vox Machina, answered as much to themselves as they did to the council of the planet whose banner they flew.

More, though, the physicality of their ship was slightly different than a typical Emon Keeperion, and that was entirely due to the genius of their Pilot and Lead Engineer, a young Whitestone man name Percival. 

Right now, Percy was on the bridge, fiddling with the final coding for a long range weapon that had recently been added to the ship. He hoped it would give the crew more options in combat in the future. Initially, he’d had some issues. The vessels in the Exandrian fleet functioned as much on engineering and science as they did on magic, and while he grasped the science just fine, the magic was something that Percy had never quite understood. But, with a little help from the ship’s Magical Tactician and Chief Science Officer, he had finally gotten the contraption to work. He was adding it to the ships center consoles so that it could be fired the next time they needed it when a message ping pulled him from his work. 

“Council Member Allura Vysoren of Emon requests an audience with the Captain,” an automated voice said over the system. 

Percy sighed and pulled himself out of the electronics cubby he’d been halfway in. “Captain. You’ve got a message incoming.”

In her ready room, the Captain looked over reports of their financials. The ship itself had been a gift from the Emperor of Emon, but it was significantly bigger than their last vessel. Their last vessel could be flown with just the eight of them. This one required a crew, and crews needed to be paid. Uriel had offered to staff it with military personnel, but they had decided against that option. The whole point was to have a vessel that could work… outside of the law, if need be. Which meant finding a qualified crew that wasn't under oaths of any branch of the military. Which, also meant paying them directly. She was pulled from her thoughts by Percival in her comms.

“Captain. You’ve got a message incoming.” She rubbed at her brow, desperately attempting to stave off the migraine that was forming. Maybe she would take a trip down to the med bay to see Pike after this, at the very least the Gnome might be able to brighten her mood. She sighed, and pulled the message up on her screen. 

An older human woman appeared. She had long blonde hair in thick braids and she wore a brilliant blue and purple gown. “Captain Vessar, it’s good to see you again,” the woman spoke. 

Vex grimaced. “You as well, Councilor Vysoren. But please, call me Vex, or Vex’ahlia if you must.”

Allura nodded. “Very well, Vex, and please, call me Allura. I think that’s probably for the best, considering what I’m about to ask of you.”

Vex sat up in her chair a little straighter. “Oh?”

Allura paused, licked her lips and swallowed once- twice- before finally speaking. “How much do you know about the underdark?”

Vex furrowed her brow. “A lot, actually, I studied it during my time on Syngorn and Vox Machina has taken a trip through it once or twice. It’s a large section of uncharted space, full of a variety of species that want to kill you, or worse, and it plenty perilous enough without that because of the asteroid fields.”

“Yes, I am aware,” Allura said, nodding. “An influential Kraghammer family has a mining operation just outside of it. My- my friend, she was investigating something out in that direction, and she hasn’t been heard of in weeks. If you could go and find her I would- I would pay you greatly- but I would also just appreciate it, as a friend. This isn’t an order though so you don’t have to-“

Vex raised her hand. “What is her name?”

Allura sighed, like she had been holding her breath. “Lady Kima of Vord, she’s an emissary of Vasselheim. All I know is that she was searching out some strange signal past the Greyspine mines. I’ve arranged passage for you to enter their space under the Emon banner, if you accept that is.”

“Of course we accept,” Vex said, without hesitation. “We’ll find your friend, Allura.”

“Thank you. I’ll send you the coordinates and information.”

Less than five minutes later, the bridge crew was assembled. Percival sat in the pilot’s seat, and Vex in the Captain’s. Behind her, her First Officer Scanlan Shorthalt stood at a command post next to the lead Science and Magic officers, Keyleth of the Air Ashari and Tiberius Stormwind. Her twin brother and Lead Tactical Engineer, sat off to the side, ready to engage combat if the need arose, while Grog Strongjaw, the Lead Weapons Officer, sat up in the newly installed turret, manning the gun Percy had just installed, which was nicknamed Bad News. A few decks below them, Pike Trickfoot, the Second Officer and Lead Medical Officer, prepared herself for the upcoming journey.

Vex looked around at her friends- her family- and gave the first real command on this new ship. “Set a course for the Greyspine Mines.”


End file.
